Kael'thas Sunstrider (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael'thas Sunstrider is the fourth and final boss encounter of the Eye in Tempest Keep. His council is comprised of four advisors: Thaladred the Darkener, Master Engineer Telonicus, Grand Astromancer Capernian and Lord Sanguinar. Killing those advisors will give the raid powerful legendary items that you can use only against Kael'thas and will disappear when you die.http://boards.worldofraids.com/topic-3626-1.html General information *Level : ?? (Boss) *Type: Humanoid (Blood Elf) Abilities Possible large fire-based area of effect attacks. "Free-fall" on phase 5(Last phase)(no gravity). Has minions that have changing immunities to different types of spells. This was given away in a hotfix post in the past, that said Kael'thas's pets immunities are now functioning properly. * Mind Controls * Enrages * Possible Time Lapse Kael'thas is seen with 4 "advisors". These are likely to be far easier than bosses, but of course a lot harder than regular mobs. This could be a phase in the fight and once all the adds are dead, Kael might summon his Phoenix as a 2nd or 3rd phase. This is of course speculation. According to sound files in the World of Warcraft data, the Advisors are released one by one, in this order; Grand Astromancer Capernian, Master Engineer Telonicus, Thaladred the Darkener, Lord Sanguinar. Thaladred the Darkener, Lord Sanguinar, Grand Astromancer Capernian, Master Engineer Telonicus. After the Advisors are defeated, Phase 2 starts and Kael'Thas summons the Advisors weapons and you will have to fight them simultaneously: Cosmic Infuser Devastation Infinity Blade Netherstrand Longbow Phaseshift Bulwark Staff of Disintegration [Slicer ] An 80 second timer is also engaged, after which Kael'Thas will resurrect all his Advisors and they will also engage the raid at the same time, in addition to any weapon that are still alive by then. around 3 to 4 minutes after the Advisors have been Resurrected Kael'Thas himself becomes active and engages the Raid. Strategy Loot Tier 5 chest tokens: Other drops: Other drops: Quest items: Quotes Intro: * Energy. Power. My people are addicted to it. Their dependence made manifest after the Sunwell was destroyed. Welcome to the future...a pity you're too late to stop it. No one can stop me now. Selama ashal'anore. Summoning Advisors: * Perhaps I underestimated you. It would be unfair to make you fight all four Advisors at once, but...fair treatment was never shown to my people. I'm just returning the favor. Casting Gravity Lapse: * Having trouble staying grounded? * Let us see how you fare when your world is turned upside down. Killing a player: * You will not prevail. * You gambled...and lost. Mind Control: * Obey me. * Bow to my will. Summoning phoenix: * Anara'nel belore!" * By the power of the sun!" Enrage: * I have not come this far to be stopped! The future I have planned will not be jeopardized! Now, you will taste true power! Death: * For...Quel...thalas! Advisor Introductions: Grand Astromancer Capernian * Capernian will see to it that your stay here is a short one. Master Engineer Telonicus * Well done. You have proven worthy to test your skills against my Master Engineer, Telonicus. Thaladred the Darkener * Let us see how your nerves hold up against the Darkener, Thaladred Lord Sanguinar * You have persevered against some of my best advisors. But none can withstand the might of the Bloodhammer. Behold, Lord Sanguinar. External links * Bosskillers * Category:Bosses Sunstrider